1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a field of signal detection, and particularly to an input device, a touch screen, and a user device.
2. Description of the Related Art
The existing terminal input device generally includes two input types, i.e., a capacitive signal input and an electromagnetic signal input. The capacitive signal input corresponds to a capacitive detection unit capable of detecting an inputted capacitive signal, while the electromagnetic signal input corresponds to an electromagnetic detection unit capable of detecting an inputted electromagnetic signal. The capacitive detection unit and the electromagnetic detection unit can be arranged in an up-down direction and are respectively connected to a capacitive sensor and an electromagnetic sensor in the input device. When the input device is powered on, the capacitive sensor and the electromagnetic sensor are simultaneously activated so that the input device can detect the capacitive signal and the electromagnetic signal simultaneously.
However, since the capacitive sensor and the electromagnetic sensor are simultaneously activated, the capacitive detection unit and the electromagnetic detection unit detect an input signal simultaneously, thereby causing mutual interference during signal detection and reducing sensitivity of signal detection.